As the Dust Settles
by CommanderRaydorSass
Summary: Set immediately after the season finale. Sharon gives Andy hell for his little jaunt across the street and begins to help Rusty through his Gus situation.


Andy knew he was going to be in hot water with Sharon, and probably even higher authorities, when he made the trek across the street, but he couldn't bear being a desk monkey for another second. If he could just prove that he could still do his job away from his desk without dropping dead, then he could kill his doctor, Sharon, and Provenza with one stone and be back where he should be. Now, walking down to his car with Sharon, this was their first moment alone since he'd jeopardized his job and his sex life for the foreseeable future. He hoped that the drama from the bomb and the excitement of the new Assistant Chief and her promotion would distract her from laying into him for the time being. She hadn't said a word on the elevator or as they walked to his car, and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She was still teary-eyed, just staring at the stars representing her new status as Commander in her hands. Why, of all days, did her car have to be in the shop today, which had required her to ride to work with him? Being alone in the car with her for the next twenty minutes frightened him more than any cold-hearted dirtbag could even think about. At least at home, Rusty would be around, and she would probably at least tone it down a little bit when she was handing his ass to him.

When they got in the car, Andy was grateful to have driving as a distraction, but he was still uneasy during the silent ride home. What was he supposed to do? Was it okay to speak? Was she still looking at him?He just knew that one false move would set off the "rip Andy a new asshole" bomb that he knew was just ticking away inside Sharon. He'd built up quite the collection of metaphorical assholes she'd gifted him by now, but this one was going to be the worst, no question. The silence wasn't surprising, as it had been a rough few days, and they both had a lot to process, so when he arrived home, still unscathed, he thought maybe she was going to overlook his little field trip across the street and just be happy that everything was okay. And that Wicked Winnie wasn't her new boss.

Andy pulled into the parking garage of the condo and parked the car. "So, _Commander_ -"

"What the _damn_ hell were you _thinking_?!" Sharon's green eyes were flashing and had grown dark. Oh, shit. That was never good. And consecutive cuss words? There was no precedent for this, but there was no way in hell that could be a good thing. Repent, the end is near. "You could have gotten yourself _killed_! Just because you're sick of being on desk duty? Is that all you were thinking about? That's not worth still _being_ here with me and your children? What if something had _happened_ to you?!"

"I-"

"Save it. I know that's what this was about. The officers we sent to apprehend him could have gotten the job done just fine without you. _What_ did you think you were doing?!"

"I-"

"Stop. I can't discuss this with you right now."

"You asked me a question! Never mind. I'm shutting up now."

"That's a fantastic idea." Sharon looked down at her phone. She'd texted Rusty that they were leaving the station over half an hour ago. "We better get upstairs before Rusty starts worrying. But this is _not_ over." Andy looked up to the heavens for some kind of reprieve. Her finger pointed so forcefully in his direction was usually followed by the silent treatment and a good week of celibacy. Damn, he hadn't thought this through. This shit wasn't fair. The leverage women had with their ability to withhold sex to either get what they want or to enact revenge was unparalleled by anything men had the ability to do.

Meanwhile, Rusty was upstairs, mulling over the fact that he'd basically just broken up with Gus, whether Gus knew it or not. And where the hell was Sharon? She should be home by now. Two bombs in three days had been aimed at her, and he had been harshly reminded, once again, not to take her for granted. Despite his relationship with Gus, she was still his go-to. His rock. She was always there and loved him fiercely, no matter how badly he screwed up. He did love Gus, but their relationship had been rocky since Rusty had told him he didn't want to live together. The Napa crap and learning that Gus had told his boss about Rusty's past had been the final nail in the coffin, and he knew they wouldn't last much longer. He finally heard Sharon's key in the door and jumped up to meet them. "Mom!" He jumped into her open arms and buried his face in her hair. He could smell the residue from the bomb, and that freaked him out. God, that could have ended so much worse than it did.

"Rusty! Honey, I told you on the phone that I was okay."

"I know, I know, but-God, that shit scared the crap out of me." They silently embraced for a few more moments before pulling away. Sharon put her hands on Rusty's cheeks and examined his face with a mother's scrutiny. God, how did she already know? "Wait, who's the new Assistant Chief? Weren't you guys supposed to find out today?"

"Commander-now Chief-Mason," Sharon answered.

"And your mom got promoted to Commander!" Andy chimed in, hoping to somewhat redeem himself.

"You _did_? Mom! That's so awesome! Congratulations!" Rusty hugged her again, but those 'what's wrong with you' eyes struck as soon as he'd pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, my mom has been in danger twice in the last few days."

"It's not just that. Did something happen with Gus?"

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Are you _bugging_ the condo? How on earth did you know?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's fine, Mom, and it's nothing compared to-"

"Come on, honey." Sharon put her hand on Rusty's shoulder and led him toward the hall. "I haven't seen much of you in a few days, anyway. Let's talk. We have _all night_ if you need it." She turned around and gave Andy a pointed look before following Rusty to his room. Rusty had changed out of his dress clothes before Sharon and Andy got home, but Sharon was still in her work clothes. She removed her heels and blazer before stretching out on Rusty's bed beside him. "What happened?"

"Well, Gus is going to Napa."

"Since when? I thought he was going to turn down the job."

"He was, but I told him to take it."

Sharon's breath caught in her throat. That wasn't what she was expecting. Did Rusty intend to transfer to Berkeley? She wanted him to do whatever made him happy and would support him, but it was so _far_...

"So, you're...Does that mean-"

"I looked into transferring to Berkeley, but their class system is so different from UCLA. It would take me an extra six months to graduate."

"Rusty, if that's what you want to do, then do it. Cost is not a concern for something that makes you happy."

"That's not all. His boss likes him. Like, _like_ likes him."

"Oh... _Oh_."

"And I'm selfish, and our relationship has been all about me, and he'd be better off with that guy. Or at least with a better job. We didn't officially break up, but...It's over. No question."

"I'm so sorry, honey. But, Rusty. This is a time in your life where I think it's good for you to be a little selfish. You have the rest of your life for relationships and pleasing others. While it's important to be considerate of other people's feelings, it's also important to do what's right for _you_. Any decisions you make right now need to be based on what's best for you. Not Gus or me or anyone else. If staying in LA is what you really want to do, then stay, but if moving with Gus would make you happy, then you should do it."

"Well, it's not just the Berkeley thing...I just don't want to. I love Gus, but I don't feel, like, close enough to him to move so far away. I could live away from you if I had to, but I just don't want to. Not yet."

"Then stay here. That's all there is to it, if that's what you really want. If you and Gus really love each other, then it will work out." Sharon reached over and ran her fingers through Rusty's hair. "It suits me just fine to have you here with me." _Where_ _I can watch you and keep you safe from psychopaths like Phillip Stroh,_ she thought to herself.

Rusty turned to face Sharon and buried his face into her side. "Gus also told that guy about, um, what I used to do," he mumbled. Sharon's eyes widened. "Like, I guess I may not have specifically told him not to tell anybody, but I thought that just went without saying. How did that ever even come up in conversation? Who tells their _boss_ something like that?"

"I'm sorry, honey. He shouldn't have done that. People just suck sometimes. Come on, let's go sit outside, and I'll send Andy out for provisions. He's in groveling mode."

"Yes, I _love_ groveling Andy. What did he do this time?"

"I'm going to need a pint of Rocky Road and a glass of wine before I can talk about it, but there's some Chocolate in the freezer to tide us over until Andy gets back with the good stuff."

"Nice. Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby." Sharon kissed her son's forehead and went to the living room to give her currently-in-the-doghouse fiancé a chance to start getting back into her good graces. And her pants.


End file.
